


A Lucrative Compromise

by vamplover82



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin wants to try something new; Bradley isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lucrative Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated.

It wasn't that Bradley hadn't heard of it, or that he hadn't considered it, or anything like that really. It just wasn't something he wanted to do, from either end. It - rimming (he could call it by its proper name) - was just too, too.... Well, it was just too something.

But then there was Colin. Colin, who was somewhat lacking in actual sexual experience but made up for it in spades with his seemingly endless creativity. Things would be going along fine - like last week, when he'd been enjoying a nice, innocent blowjob - and then he'd suddenly find himself in some strange situation without knowing quite how they'd got there (that particular instance had ended with him wearing a cock ring and not being allowed to come for an hour).

So when Colin had burst into his hotel room that evening, the words 'how about rimming?' tumbling out of his mouth, Bradley hadn't quite known what to say. Which led to his usual diversionary tactics.

"How about some food? It's been _four hours_ since I ate, Colin. I'm a growing boy; I can't be expected to forgo eating for sex."

Colin scoffed. "You ate two hours ago, who wouldn't forgo eating for sex, and the only thing I want to see growing is the bulge in your trousers. So how about it?"

Colin could be rather direct when he was after something, so Bradley wasn't terribly surprised that his diversion hadn't worked. "I don't know, Colin. It's just-"

And there went the puppy dog eyes. "Oh come on, Bradley. Look, you don't even have to do it to me; let me try it on you."

It was tempting, oh so tempting, to just take Colin up on that. He'd heard it felt good, and even if it was a little bit weird to think about, he figured anyone would give a second thought to something they'd heard described as 'spine-melting'. But the thing was that he knew Colin would want to try it the other way around. Oh, he wouldn't say so if he thought Bradley wasn't into the idea, but he'd want it all the same. And really, Bradley wouldn't _want_ Colin to do something for him that he wouldn't be willing to reciprocate.

"We could just try, and if you hate it, we can always stop," Colin suggested.

Bradley sighed to himself, already knowing he would give in. It was obvious that Colin was really set on this, and well, anymore he was absolutely rubbish at saying no to Colin. "Alright, Colin. We can give it a go."

Colin grinned at him brightly, and Bradley couldn't help the fond smile that crossed his own face. Colin began stripping off his shirt, and Bradley was busy enough admiring the view that he almost missed Colin's next question. "So how do you want to...I mean, you want me to do it to you, yeah?"

Bradley thought for a moment. "Could we do it to each other? At the same time, I mean." At least that way he'd be somewhat distracted if he didn't really like it.

Colin looked a bit impressed at Bradley's proposal, and definitely pleased that they'd both be trying it. "Yeah. Yeah, this is going to be brilliant, you'll see."

Bradley smiled again and began stripping off his own shirt and jeans. By the time he was done, Colin was already naked and lying on the bed, fisting his cock leisurely. Bradley was at half-mast already, just seeing Colin all splayed out there and waiting for him. He crawled up Colin's body, straddling his hips and leaning forward for a kiss. Colin wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his waist, pulling Bradley down so they were lying flush against each other.

They made out for awhile, hands roaming everywhere, and before too long, Bradley found himself fully hard and ready to go. "So, how are we going to...? I mean, side by side or what?"

"Maybe," Colin panted a bit, "might work better top and bottom. Our legs would probably get in the way on our sides."

It was a sensible suggestion, so Bradley nodded his agreement. He grabbed one of the pillows and sat up, turning around and shifting back so that he was eye level with Colin's dick. He tugged on Colin's thigh, and Colin helpfully lifted his hips so Bradley could shove the pillow under them. Then Colin was grasping his hips and pulling backward so that Bradley was in position.

Bradley felt tentative hands on his arse cheeks, pulling them apart and just holding them there. Bradley, for his part, didn't feel quite prepared to go there right away, so he leaned down and mouthed at Colin's cock a bit, moving down to his balls after a minute. And then he felt Colin's tongue, licking a warm, wet trail up his left cheek. Bradley took one of Colin's balls into his into his mouth, which earned him a swipe of Colin's tongue directly up his cleft.

Bradley shivered at the contact and gave a hard suck before moving further back, and Colin let out a small whimper as Bradley licked at his perineum. Then Colin was licking light circles around Bradley's hole, and Bradley just barely kept from shoving his arse back onto Colin's face. He gripped Colin's thighs tightly and rested his head against one of them for just a moment, his entire body going hot all at once.

He let out a harsh breath before moving his hands down to Colin's arse, holding his cheeks apart and just going for it. Bending his head down like that wasn't the most comfortable thing ever, but the act itself wasn't as bad as Bradley had feared it might be. Most especially not considering the way Colin jerked and moaned, the reverberations of which Bradley felt directly against his hole.

And then Colin's tongue was pushing into him, and Bradley was so glad he'd trusted Colin on this. He reciprocated, dipping his tongue into Colin, and from there on out, it seemed to be one unending cycle of pleasure, though it couldn't have gone on for more than five minutes or so.

When Colin's hand snuck between their bodies and gripped his cock, Bradley couldn't help it anymore and came, not knowing whether to thrust forward or backward. He shook with the force of his orgasm, going mostly limp on top of Colin.

Colin, being the considerate bloke that he was, let Bradley have a minute to rest before he started squirming, though whether it was due to having all of Bradley's weight resting on him or the fact that he hadn't gotten off yet, Bradley didn't know. Bradley managed to roll off to the side, but he felt utterly useless, not even sure he could muster up the energy for a handjob.

Colin wasn't having any of that, though. "Bradley, please. Just a little bit more."

Bradley waved his hand in a vague 'come here' gesture. "Turn around," he said, voice hoarse.

Colin obliged and Bradley put his hands to Colin's hips, urging Colin back until his arse was right in front of Bradley's mouth again. He lifted his head slightly and slid his tongue back inside. Colin let out a loud moan, and his hand flew to his own cock, only getting off a few quick strokes before he was coming all over Bradley's chest.

Seconds later, he all but fell off of Bradley, lying there in a panting, sweaty mess. Bradley was torn between the pull of sleep and the desire to clean up a bit and possibly brush his teeth. After pondering for a second, he decided that cleanliness was more important than sleep at the moment and hauled himself out of bed, staggering into the loo.

He emerged several minutes later with a towel and gently wiped Colin clean as he dozed. Colin woke just as Bradley was climbing back into bed, bringing the other pillow to the bottom of the bed so that they wouldn't be sleeping head to toe.

Colin gave him a lazy smile. "S'good, yeah?"

Bradley's lip quirked up. "Yeah, it was good. Remind me of that next time there's a sexual practice you want to try that I'm not sure about."

"Deal," Colin mumbled, curling around Bradley and drifting off again.

Bradley threw an arm over Colin's waist and closed his eyes, asleep a moment later.


End file.
